La Pesadilla
by Agostina-Chan
Summary: Hay veces que las personas de las pesadillas pueden ser de la vida real, este es el caso de Aome que le sucede eso pero con su Hermano mayor Sesshomaru. Pasen y lean, vean cual es su pesadilla y su hermano.


**N/A: Hola volví con una nueva historia inventada por mí, aunque en realidad era un sueño que tuve, la realicé con ayuda y opiniones que van a aparecer al final^_^.**

**La Pesadilla.**

Me encontraba, yo, en lugar rodeado de árboles y de una densa niebla, en el cielo se podía apreciar a la luna y unas pocas nubes. Adelante mío se encontraba un ser que estaba tendiéndome su mano, que en esta tenía unas garras que se veían filosas.

- Vamos – me dijo ese ser con una voz fría y autoritaria.

Aparté la vista de la mano y la levante hasta su rostro su pelo era de color plateado, su rostro era muy fino digno de un príncipe pero no era en este caso así, su rostro portaba una sonrisa malvada y a la ves perversamente atractiva, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos que eran fríos como el propio hielo, eran de un color muy singular pero a la ves conocido como ámbar.

- Vamos – me repitió con un tono más frío que el de antes.

Sin saber porque muchas lágrimas se empezaron a asomar por mis ojos para luego seguir un camino por mis mejillas hasta caer de ellas al suelo, sin saber el porque retrocedí un paso y segura le hable.

- ¿Quién eres? – me flaquee y se lo pregunté asustada por su mirada fría y calculadora.

Nunca me respondió y lo más rápido que pude me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de allí, pero al mirar hacia atrás el estaba muy cerca mío, tanto que me tomó del brazo y me tiró al suelo.

- Auch – me queje por el golpe contra el suelo de tierra.

Sin darme cuenta él me agarro y me puso boca arriba ya que por haberme agarrado y tirado yo había caído hacia abajo, se sentó en mi vientre, me agarró un brazo, lo estiró y le rompió la manga de la campera que llevaba puesta, luego con sus garras me empezó a rasguñar hasta que empezó a sangrar, luego hizo lo mismo con mi otro brazo.

Sin darme cuenta estaba sangrando en ambos brazos y tanta perdida de sangre me estaba mareando, luego él me hablo en mi oído.

- Este es tu castigo por intentar escapar de mí – me susurró con una voz lenta, fría y ¿provocativa?

Antes de caer desmayada, por la pérdida de sangre, sentí como este ser me rasgaba mis ropas, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté agitada y con unos restos de lágrimas en mis cachetes, miré a mi alrededor y noté que estaba en mi habitación, que fue una pesadilla, nada más, me sequé las lágrimas con el borde de la sabana y suspiré, tomé el celular que estaba en mi mesa de luz, miré la hora y vaya que me sorprendí.

El celular marcaba las 4:27 Hs.

- Que temprano – volví a suspirar, luego recordé el porque me desperté en ese estado, pero no logre acordarme de la pesadilla - ¿Qué habré soñado? – me refregué la cara y suspiré.

Me deshice de las sabanas, colchas y frazadas que me abrigaban ya que estaba en invierno, la época más fría del año y me dirigí al baño. Ya adentro y con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio me lavé la cara, una vez más despierta me miré al espejo y abrí mucho los ojos de lo sorprendida que estaba.

- ¿Qué me pasó? – me miré por el espejo afligida.

Mis prendas de vestir estaban rasgadas, como si un gato hubiera jugado con ellas, y mis brazos estaban muy rasguñados, tanto que algunos rasguños sangraban, pero lo que más me preocupó fue un rasguño en mi pómulo derecho, este parecía más profundo que los otros de mis brazos iba a tardar bastante en curarse.

De repente unas imágenes empezaron a aparecer en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que eran recuerdos, los recuerdos de mi pesadilla, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal al recordarlo a él, ese ser intimidante y frío pero a la ves sexi y provocador, alguien raro en sí.

- Es la primera vez que me pasa esto - me refregué la cara y volví a suspirar.

- Pensándolo bien ¿Quién era ese ser tan raro e intimidante? – me pregunté a mi misma.

- ¿Qué pasa Aome? Además ¿A esta hora vos levantada? – me preguntó mi hermanastro mayor curioso y con una sonrisa traviesa pero se puso serio al ver mi estado.

- Es que tuve una pesadilla, me levanté, vine para acá y me vi así – le expliqué.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tener pesadillas? ¿Acaso seguís siendo una niña? – me dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

- Cállate, soy grande tengo 16 – hice un puchero.

- Jajajaj ya se que tenés 16 años, pero igual para mi seguís siendo la niña que conocí hace 8 años – con su mano acarició mi cabeza.

- Si claro, lo dice el chico que tiene 19 años, cállate antes tenías 11, apenas eras un crío – le sonreí traviesamente.

- Dejemos por un rato las peleas y hablemos ¿Querés? – me dijo mi hermano.

- Bueno – suspiré y lo miré, seguía igual, luego entendí – Si Sesshomaru –

- Muy bien ¿Qué te pasó? – me miró preocupado.

- Yo ya te expliqué Sessho –

- Bueno, si ya me dijiste lo que pasó al menos cámbiate – me dijo apartando la vista un poco sonrojado.

Me miré y yo igual que mi Hermano me sonroje – Enseguida – le dije rápidamente pero antes de irme del baño el me dijo.

- Cuando estés lista anda a mi cuarto…de nuevo – suspiró y se refregó la cara.

- Oki doki – le dije feliz y sonriendo.

Fui a mi cuarto y mientras me cambiaba pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había dormido con mi hermano ya que cuando yo era chiquita creo que tenía 9 o 10, tenía pesadillas y de noche me escabullía al cuarto de Sessho para dormir mejor.

Al recordar eso sonreí, me terminé de vestir y me dirigí a la habitación de Sessho, yo vestía una remera violeta lisa y un pantalón hasta las rodillas azul, al entrar a la habitación de Sessho me sonroje mucho.

Ahí estaba él echado en su cama tapado hasta el vientre, dejando a la vista sus esculturales músculos.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a entrar? – me preguntó sonriendo.

- Y-ya v-voy – dije torpemente cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

- Dale vení, tampoco muerdo ¿Sabes? – bromeó.

- S-s-si – dije al tiempo que me acercaba a su cama tipo matrimonial.

- Dale, apúrate, que sos lerda ¿Qué tenés hoy? ¿Acaso comiste lentejas? –

- Creo que el día de hoy el señor está muy gracioso ¿No? – me acosté a su lado tapándome con las frazadas.

- Exacto señorita Aome – sonrió y me abrazó.

- ¿Q-q-qu-qué haces? – me sonroje mucho más que antes.

- Te abrazo, ¿Qué no me ves? O acaso ¿Tenés que comer Zanahoria? –

- Enserio estas gracioso hoy – le dije levantando la mirada para verlo, ambos sonreímos.

- Solo soy gracioso con vos, eso ya deberías saberlo – asentí.

- Hasta dentro de unas horas – le dije sonriendo.

- Igualmente – me dijo y me besó la cabeza.

Así quedamos, en su cama, abrigados del frío por gruesas frazadas y en un gran abrazo fraternal. Lo volví a mirar y delinee sus rasgos, luego me sorprendí abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Sesshomaru es el ser de mi pesadilla –

**N/A: Tadan lo terminé, que les pareció casi me olvido:**

**El titulo lo inventó : Martina Sosa Ryan.**

**Opinaron en persona ellos : Martu y Ulises Farabello.**

**Me insulto como siempre : Franco Romani. **


End file.
